


One Last Christmas

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean Winchester spend a quiet evening together on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/gifts).



> This is a 2015 Dean/Cas Secret Santa Exchange gift for Bates for their request:
> 
> Dean and Castiel celebrate their last Christmas together. [Feel free to go wild, unexpected death, illness that has one of them dying, unleash your imagination]

[Click for larger image.](http://oi67.tinypic.com/s4nptd.jpg)

Merry Christmas!


End file.
